Core C: Analytic The Analytical Core, under the direction of Dr. Nouri Neamati, Assistant Professor of Pharmaceutical Sciences, will process, bank, and analyze all tissues and appropriate samples for research purposes for use in this Program Project. The tissues as well as fluid, specimens including blood, serum, and urine will be collected where needed for individual investigators with hypothesis driven translational research. The Analytical Core will provide the following services where appropriate: 1) Macroarray analysis of 100 highly relevant customized genes using SuperArray platform. 2) Real-Time PCR for selected genes. 3) Mass Spectrometry including MALDI and MS/MS analysis for selected samples. 4) Progesterone and metabolite analysis by Gas Chromatograph with Mass Selective Detector utilizing Electron Impact ionization, and 5) Quantitative analysis of progesterone and metabolites by radioimmunoassays.